The Devil's Tools
by RomanRee99
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a devilishly handsome mechanic and street racer meets Ciel Phamtomhive in a strange accident between the two, and he ends up owing more than a couple of thousands to the racer. But accidents happen for a reason...Right? SxC AU & YAOI
1. Crash and Burn

**Hello everyone! Firstly thank you for clicking on my story! Means awesomness to me, because ALL of you are awesome ^^!**

**Now warning- THIS IS YAOI meaning, if you don't like don't read, easy. **

**Disclaimer: If i owned Kuroshitsuji Sebastian and Ciel would have kissed a long time ago. But sadly I don't. *sad face***

**Now I hope you enjoy this storry is AU and OOC so you have been warned. Sebastian's age is 24, and Ciel is 20, so he's much taller now so there no confusions... Now I'll stop talking so you can get to read.**

**With all my love...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>On this perfect day in San Diego, California…well perfect for most of the people except for one cerulean eyed teen who was in the middle of damn nowhere. Ciel Phantomhive could swear that the sun could crack rocks, and there was no wind or breeze to be found in the middle of some unknown streets.<p>

The block he was currently in smelled of gasoline, much to his disliking something had gone wrong with his stupid car again.

"It always has to be me…you fucking old piece of shit." Ciel cursed as the annoyance became more much clear. Once he had opened the hood of the old red BMW, which he bought about 3 years ago by some old geezer.

Smoke poured out of the car and Ciel opened it. Grease and what not covered the inner parts of the car. The once shiny silver covered parts, were now a disgusting black-brownish color thanks to the bad care and the crappy source of gasoline and motor oil. Hands pressed onto the bumper , his clear sapphire eyes scanning the car, that still produced smoke.

This was not the first time Ciel had dealt with this kind of problem, but that wasn't the case. The case way he was in the middle of nowhere. The streets were mildly crowded; by mostly men and some children running around. The whole block had the same metronome color. Had a dirty skin color pasted to the walls, except for some piercing and tattoo parlor who was decorated in photos of the ones who had the job done there.

The teen inhaled the polluted air and furrowed his night black eyebrows . His eyes continued to scan the dirty vehicle until he reached the problem; or what seemed to be. The battery had somehow exploded. Rust covered both ends of the piece, and it was producing a rather unwelcome smell to Ciel's sensitive nose.

"Shit. Now how the hell am I supposed to get to school?" Ciel tapped the index finger against the burning hot engine, trying to figure out how he was supposed to get out of this hellhole and continue on his way. "Now lets see…" He whispered to himself, his plump lips parted as his hands touched the hot engine, to check if there was a problem with it also.

Nothing seemed to be the problem with the engine, for exception of being old, dirty, and screwed. But that was nothing new.

Ciel's eyes scanned back to the severely damaged battery. All he could think was that was going to cost him his ass. Batteries' were not exactly what you call 'cheap', and lets not mention Ciel didn't have the kind of money to buy a brand new battery for such a crappy ass car.

The 20 year old reached for the battery, and as soon as he opened the casket hot liquid and smoky gas attacked the surprised teen. The smoke went to his face none the less, and the liquid spewed all over him, not wanting to know to what parts of his body it had stuck to.

"Are you fucking serious!" Ciel's hands slowly rose up, and in the smoke he could clearly distinguish his oil covered hands. He was so pissed that words could not possibly describe how pissed he was. The blood in his veins heated so much he thought he was going to blow a casket.

Ciel released a huff of annoyance as he slammed hood shut, making the car bounce momentarily. He felt his sweat and the car substance mix together and roll off his perfectly smooth skin. He stomped to the side of the worn out convertible and entered the pilot seat and plopped himself down the rough and also worn out leather seats. The cerulean eyed teen twisted the key with force, hoping by all means the car would miraculously work again.

Tries failed as every time he forced the key the car could gurgle up and shake from the inside. And just when the teen thought that it was going to work the engine dropped dead.

Ciel gave **_up_**.

Ciel slammed his hands against the driving wheel and sighed back a rugged cry. Fuck his life, his luck, and mostly this damn piece of junk. Ciel looked himself in the side mirror, terrified by what he found. Lines of oil where vertically and some horizontally disturbing his pale face, leaving tails of sweat combination. His favorite navy blue t-shirt was also scattered with oil, and so where his khaki knee shorts.

The irresistible heat was making it all worse too, Ciel felt that he was slowly being roasted, but he didn't care about that too much. The car's A/C never worked to begin with so he was used to the extreme climate. Ciel could feel little sweat beads form around the outline of his cranium, some daring to dangle from his raven locks, who where messily stuck to his oil covered face.

Ciel didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't call anyone to help him. Who would he call? His mother died in a car accident, and his father dissolved from the face of Earth apparently when he was only 10. It was clear what Ciel needed to do.

The teen needed a smoke.

Ciel opened the little compartment facing the passenger seat and took a cigarette from the white paper box, and a lighter that rested next to it. Be brought the rolled up piece of tobacco to his plump lips and lighted the unhealthy piece of nicotine. He inhaled the much needed smoke. The cerulean eyed boy could feel his nerves calm down as he stroked his nose bridge between this thumb and the index, and next to it the cigarette laid between the middle and its previous.

Eyes scanned the neighborhood carefully, watching all the quit movement in the strange block. The children had already disappeared, the only thing visible in the narrow quiet block were a couple of men working on a car.

If he was smart he would have walked up to them and asked for help, but he wasn't in the mood to get punched and kicked in the face for being…well white. Ciel didn't know were he was but in some sort of way he had the common sense that this wasn't the best place to ask for help.

Ciel brought the rolled up piece of paper to his parted lips and took a sucked up a big smoke. Relaxing as he rested his head back on the rough piece of leather. For once in the horrible 10 minutes that had passed he felt some calmness, that was until the phone rang and scared the living shit out of him.

Ciel quickly snapped as the vibrations coming from his left pocket disturbed his five seconds of peace. "Just great," he mumbled as he swiftly placed the burning cigarette on his lips, lingering on the tip as the oiled hands reached for the vibrating piece of technology. He raised the red phone to his sapphire eyes, eyebrows twitched as he red the name that was displayed on the screen, it clearly read _**Alois**_.

Ciel flipped the phone open quickly and stuck the hot phone to his ear. "Hello?" Ciel mumbled into the phone, he could feel the cigarette smoking as he took it back in-between his fingers.

"Hello? Ciel? Where the hell are you?" Ciel jumped in his seat at the harsh respond from the blonde. "Why didn't you come to school today?"

"Well I'm obviously not in school." Ciel mumbled back already annoyed. "And my car broke on my way there." To be honest Ciel really didn't know why he even talk to Alois. The blonde always knew how to push the cerulean eyed boy's buttons.

"Where are you?" Alois paused as he asked the question.

Ciel took a last puff of smoke then he threw the cigarette as far as he could. Exhaling the grey-colored gas he focused back on the conversation. "I have no fucking idea. I decided to take a new route today and my car decided to be shitty and break down on the way there."

From the other line Ciel could distinguish the blonde's deep chuckle. His lips twitched and sighed. If he could and if it was legal he would have strangled that boy a long time ago.

"Well, where are you so I could go get you."

"Fuck you Alois, I don't need your help." And there goes Ciel's mood. He wasn't one to take crap for long. He had knew the blonde since High School, and unfortunately they went to the same college, but he was a flea stuck in his hair.

Alois couldn't stop laughing, which is what caused Ciel's nerves to snap. "Well if you anything just tell me-" Before the boy blew another casket he hanged up on him, and shoved the unneeded gadget back in his pocket forcefully.

"Screw everyone." Ciel sighed. Elbow propped up on the edge of the window, his oily and sweaty face resting against his hot knuckles, caused by the inner heat of the car.

Ciel didn't usually live to anyone's standers. He had recently found out that his health wasn't very good, so he usually was kept in the house or forcefully hanging with Alois. After all, he had no other friend; and not that Alois was considered as one. He had only one hobby, which was he was very good at writing, so he kept a journal for everything that happened to him, let it be good or bad. So tonight he had a lot to write, that is…if he ever got home.

* * *

><p>Ciel took his phone out once again just to check on the time. It was currently 3:45, he had been exactly 2 hours since he had been trapped in this unknown neighborhood. His patience long gone, he was about just to get out of the car and walk to the apartment, and he would if he knew the way but unfortunately he did not.<p>

Jaw still rested on the hot knuckles, he almost could swear he would fall asleep. He leaned into the arm. It felt numb from the pressured being put into it, but he ignored it. His stomach growled for he didn't eat breakfast since he was already late and that mistake is the one that got him into all this trouble to begin with.

Then a sudden idea came to the teen that terrified him. How was he going to pay for this? He couldn't ask Alois for a ride everyday back and fourth. It was a nightmare come true. He had absolutely no job. He could take the bus but that would take him to wake up two hours earlier to catch the public bus. He sighed, infuriated with the newfound problem.

"Hey, can you please move your car?" Velvet voice asked politely. The sound reached Ciel's ears, sending shivers down his spine and making his beautiful cerulean eyes snap open and direct them to the source of the voice. "It's blocking the way of my garage." It spoke again and by the time it did Ciel's eyes focused completely to the angelic face that was leaning slightly into his window.

Hair dark as a starless night combed back, only a minimum of the raven colored hairs spiked forward. Lower his blood red eyes were located, a special spark lit them. In them there was passion and fiery personality that made Ciel's heart for some reason. And even then he wasn't done observing the perfect face. White milky skin covered the whole ordeal, his plump pale lips closed in a polite smile as he continued to stare back at the oil covered teen.

He was carefully leaning down, his hands were stuck in his pockets, only the thumb of the pale skin stuck out on the black colored ripped jeans, accompanied by a black leather jacket and sunglasses pushing his raven hair back. He was undeniably handsome.

_He is truly beautiful…WHAT am I thinking? Snap out of it…but how can he wear a jacket in this kind of heat?_

The older male look dumbfounded at Ciel. He could clearly see stains of the most distinguishable car oil. His pale cheeks stained with the black substance and many other parts of his face. He slowly rose a black eyebrow that stood out above his fiery red orbs. Waiting for the stiff teen to answer, or just…move.

Ciel felt his throat go dry as he tried to pathetically swallow. He snapped out of the stance, noticing that the man was looking at him pathetically. Most likely because of the damn oil stains. He clumsily wiped; or tried to wipe the substance off harshly, knowing that scrubbing so hard would only cause it to make it into a rash. He stopped as he looked somewhere else trying to cover the thin line of blush covered by oil. And he was thankful that it was barely noticeable…or so he thought.

"M-my bad. I wish I could but you see my car broke down and-" He halted when he saw the older male walk up to the front of the car and open the hood. Ciel froze and turned to stone in his seat. "W-what are you doing?" Ciel almost shirked as the stranger ignored him completely and continued to do his administrations.

The older coughed slightly as a could of smoke puffed from the interior. Then he immediately closed it down after.

"You might want to se a mechanic." He chuckled slightly as he walked away and towards his car. It was a Nissan GT-R, it was a shiny black with a modern yet classy design which was kind of the same look the older male in front of him had, modern but classic, which made Ciel look at his car in pure hatred.

"No shit." He mumbled, now pissed. He slammed the door open and he slammed it close at the same. He ran his sweaty and warm fingers through his wild raven locks, pushing them out of his equally sweaty and oily face. He huffed in annoyance and took a place beside his broken convertible. "Now as I was saying. There is no way I can move this car. It's broken and I can't turn it on. Trust me if I could I would have been out of here a long time ago." Ciel snapped back at the older who was just smirking none the less.

"Well push." He resorted.

Ciel focused his eyes and locked then with the older male's blood red ones. "Excuse me?" Ciel chuckled, now in believe that the idea was completely preposterous. He was small…and he hated to admit it. He was skinny and…fragile you could say. He wasn't the one that lifted weighs or did heavy work, unlike the male standing in front of him.

His build was admirable, you could see muscles adjusted in the leather jacket. His muscles weren't ridiculously big, but if he wanted he could permanently damage someone with them. The tight shirt underneath the leather jacket seemed to stick to his abdomen, showing his torso and its also admirable shape. And once again Ciel felt his throat go dry just staring.

"I can't push this," The words rolled off Ciel's rather dry tongue. "This car weighs a ton, and well I-"

"You can," The male interrupted. "You just don't want to." The 24 year old shrugged, walking towards his car and sitting comfortably in his soft seats. "Now, move or I make you move." He smiled politely with a hint of annoyance.

_This…this **ass**_! Ciel mentally screamed. He wanted just to tear the damned smirk off his perfectly pale face and run away with **his** car. But Ciel controlled his demons and decided not to fight. Because if he did he would end up losing more than his car.

"How do you want me to move this sir?" Ciel asked as politely as he could, the corner of his eyebrows twitching for the 100th time of the day.

"That's your problem now, isn't it?"

He couldn't believe it. He was forced to push the piece of junk so this asshole could get in his garage and not even offer the poor teen some help? If he had the strength and the physical ability to he could have clawed out his perfect face already.

"Umm ok." He whispered to himself as he rested on the back bumper and pushed harder than he had ever done in his life. He felt the wheels turn equivalent to one inch, and he felt like crying. He still pushed even though he felt his ribs would explode at any given moment.

His eyes snapped open as he felt the car retreat backwards in his direction. Ciel 's heart dropped when he saw the wheels turn in a clockwise direction, and the worst part was that he couldn't stop the car no matter how hard he tried and if he didn't soon the car would end up killing him. His cerulean eyes moved swiftly to the man behind the wheel who had a unprincipled face, staring ahead as the world or him was still in place. Ciel would have scram for help but all his efforts were going into stopping the car from running him over.

"H-help." His throat mildly made any sound but thankfully he heard it. The mad slowly got from the pilot seat and approached Ciel slowly, but by the time that the pale faced 24 year old reached nearly close to Ciel, the boy had released the grip and fell to his feet, missing the wheels by just mare inches, the car rolled down the ramp, crashing against none the less, the older male's garage.

I'm so screwed. Was the only think Ciel's mind could process as he heard the metal crash hard against stone, and rock crumbling shortly after. The corner of his eyes dared to look behind, only to find another cloud of smoke and dust collecting in the spot.

Sebastian could only stand and watch the scene. His cold blood eyes remained stationary in the could of smoke, while the corner of the pale lips twitched ceaseless. His blood went cold as he could only think of his garage and precious tools and car parts being crashed by the disgusting old piece of metal.

"Ugh," The shriek reached Sebastian's ears, and almost immediately cold eyes snapped towards the boy who was slowly standing up from the harsh landing he had received. Once Ciel was fully standing on his two feet and clear of the view, plump lips trembled at the thought of the older male beating the crap out of him. "I-I am so sorry. I d-din't mean t-t-to."

Sebastian released a dark chuckle, much to the younger's surprise. "You do know that you'll have to pay for that right?" He crossed his muscular arms as a devilish smirk. Sebastian Michaelis could say that he was a patient and calm man, not the one to snap or to fight a lot, but some things did tip the cup and he had to take matters into his own two hands.

"What?" Ciel trembled and shivered at the sight of the perfect devilish face, sending cold shivers thought-out his petite body.

"Are you daft? I said you're going to have to pay. Unless you want me to bring the police into this?" Sebastian instructed seriously. He could almost laugh at himself. He knew better than anyone he couldn't bring the police into this, he was a state-known crime. Well he didn't commit any crimes but, he was one of the subjects most wanted for his actions of drifting and street racing on the nightly nights of the beautiful San Francisco.

"But I don't have anything to pay you with. I am broke I cant even afford a new car, and I don't have a job." Ciel defended his part. Hoping for the male to forgive him, which was most unlikely. No human forgave things like this no matter how nice or polite they were.

"That's your problem now isn't it?" Sebastian smirked at he looked devilishly at the teen, who was just scared out of his mind. He could almost smell the fear and the nervousness dripping off from the younger.

Ciel swallowed, although he found it very difficult as his throat went completely drift. He shoved his hands in his pockets and dialed a number he never thought of dialing in his life or in the past futures. He slowly brought the shaking hand to his ear. He would shake every time he would hear the monotone sound of the ringing, in the corner of his eyes he stared down at the bloody eyed male, who leaned coolly against his car.

"Hello Ciel?" A voice said almost incredible tone reached Ciel's ears. He just couldn't believe who was calling him. The boy that was almost as proud as the sin, and the one as stubborn as a bull.

Ciel released a shaky breath and licked his cracked dry lips. "Yeah Alois? I need your help, right now." His voice crackly and almost unheard by the other male.

_This should be fun_… Sebastian closed his eyes tenably as he licked his lips. _Very fun indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like? If you did please review it would mean a great deal to me! I will continue to update evry two weeks since I have school but please review for the sake of Sebastian's sexynesss! ^0^ Review! *Love and kisses*<strong>

_Love,_

_ Flamy99_


	2. Talk the Talk

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I have been gone so long. I'm guilty of having a writers block at the moment but I decided to get my lazy ass up and do this for those wonderful people who reviewed. Have to give the wonderful shutout to** _TheLadyBluebird, Narusha, Fireotaku18, promocat, Ladida, PaperHeadPhones, carmen, broken-paige._ **This chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, The manga or anime.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Alois could only stare, his mouth parted as his breath escaped through his cracked dry lips and on the corner was a smirk lingering altogether with laughter. Ciel, on the other hand was sweaty, nervous, and overall a complete mess. But he just stood there, but then again there wasn't much to do.<p>

Thirty minutes took for Alois to arrive at said location, and to his surprise no commotion or rumble had started, since Ciel is known to have quite to hot mouth. Not that Alois complained anyways, he always liked those lips, and anything else was just for the mind.

"Well," Sebastian propped open his mouth with a yawn, speaking with a smooth voice. "I hope you realize that u have no intention of forgiving you or to put you through a unneeded situation. So, let's make it easy on both of us." He smirked as he took a few steps closer to Ciel.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Ciel retuned with a question, crossing his arms in the most calm of matters.

Sebastian released a mocking chuckle as one of his rich dark eyebrows rose. "What do you mean by "we"?"

Ciel swallowed hard as a warm drop of sweat rolled down his smooth porcelain skin. He was aware that the man before him watched his every move and if Ciel wasn't mistaken he rather seemed to be amused and entertained by Ciel's actions and words.

"I told you I have no job, and of course no money."

"But I also do recall saying that, that was your problem, not mine correct?"

"Um excuse me," Alois interrupted the snapping tension between the two. "May I have a word with you Ciel?" Alois reached up to grab Ciel by the elbow and pull him close so that his mouth was near Ciel's perfectly pierced ear.

"What do you want?" Don't you see I'm in huge trouble?" Ciel spat at the blonde.

"Will you relax?"

"No. How can you ask me something like that?" Ciel harshly let loose from Alois gentle grip and turned back to Sebastian.

"Boys, I seriously haven't got all day." Sebastian simply commented as he crossed his lean arms and lent back on the side of his shiny car.

"Well, how about a deal?" Alois imposed as he turned to face the crimson eyed man.

"It all depends," He smirked mildly. "On what kind of deal you are offering."

"Alois would you shut up? You're going to make it worse!" Ciel whispered harshly at the blonde.

Sebastian sighed. He had no patience, mostly because he had to get ready for tonight's race and it was already past late. Although, something in him made him keep his usual collected self. The boy in front of him made the situation sweeter, you could say. Tat also depends on what you considered sweet.

"My boyfriend could maybe make a deal, he is an impeccable business man after all." Alois proudly spoke. " And on side note he makes any situation better." Alois winked, making Sebastian release a careless chuckle.

"Alright I guess, I don't have anything to loose. You might as well, the time to be serious had already gone by so I'll see. " Sighed Sebastian as he walked calmly towards the entrance of the dirty building, that was not different from the others. "You both can come in if you'd like, that is until said boyfriend arrives." He snatched the key swiftly from his black jeans and entered the house.

Ciel was hesitant at first, but then he told himself that the damage was done and he didn't have much to lose ether, everything was already lost actually. He was just surprised how calm and hospitable the man was after the accident. But Ciel couldn't complain much, he was actually rather grateful but also rather amused. If this was his situation he would have already formed a whole commotion about it, and if he had to he'd bring the president with him too.

Ciel followed Sebastian footsteps as he walked towards the door. Once he was fully in he stood perfectly still, his blue eyes quickly scanning as much as he could. He was surprised when the dull outside walls of the apartment was nothing compared to the inside. Inside a cool breeze welcomed you, together with the scent of vanilla. The apartment could be both described as modern, yet classy. Most of the décor was white but with a classic edge to it, and it all looked awfully new. The spotless white walls was decorated with photos of unknown faces, tasteful art, and golden colored trophies. In all, Ciel was speechless but not shocked. From a man who looked impeccable this kind of set up was expected.

Sebastian chuckled at the expression of the cerulean eyed boy when he spotted him inside his apartment. How cute.

He walked towards him with a cool glass of water in his pale hands that he soon offered to the awestruck Ciel. He observed as Ciel snapped slowly from his unconscious staring and focused on Sebastian.

"You know," Sebastian began as he slipped off his black leather jacket and tossed it swiftly to the nearest piece furniture, turning back and smiling at Ciel watching as he watched back. "You have destroyed my garage, entered my house, and drank my water without telling me your name."

Ciel stared intensely at the devilishly handsome man, that had just revealed his grey undershirt, also his muscles that hugged the shirt in all the damn right places.

"I guess you're nameless?" Sebastian joked. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, this is when you're supposed to say yours." He smirked teasingly.

Ciel cleared his throat softly before handing Sebastian the empty glass of water back. "My apologies, guess I was really thirsty," Ciel giggled sheepishly. _Yeah real nice idiot giggle like a schoolgirl. _"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Its alright, I guess today is not a good day for both of us. My apologies for treating you so harshly. I'm just not good with children." Sebastian smiled gently.

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped rather calmly. "I'm no child, I'm a young adult." His blush suddenly returned. What a great timing it had.

"Your blush says otherwise." Sebastian smirked, showing his pearly white teeth to Ciel's blue eyes. "I'm just joking Ciel, no need to get to offensive."

"No need to apologize, I'm just not one to take jokes. And to be honest I understand for treating me harshly, I would have reacted about the same as you, or worse…"

Ciel suddenly remembered again how he looked for some reason. He was extremely embarrassed by the situation he was, he looked just plain awful, and yet Sebastian showed no sudden action to notice it. To him was like Ciel was absolutely clean. But still, Ciel was there all dirty and fucked up and there he was talking to what seemed to be a spotless man, who seemed to be a bucks richer than he was.

"I was serious when I said that I have no money by the way," Ciel blushed. "Kind of been going through hard times. Hope we can come to an agreement or a solution."

Sebastian shrugged as he stuffed his pale hands in the pockets of his black jeans. "Don't worry, there's always a solution to everything, except death." He winked. Making Ciel's pinkish blush turn into a noticeable red one.

"Well, Claude should be arriving any moment, lucky for us he was nearby." Alois walked in interrupting the connection between crimson red eyes and deep blue ones, suddenly chuckling as he exchanged looks from Sebastian back to Ciel, when he noticed Ciel was with a blush.

"Claude?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, his robot of a boyfriend. You can't tell the difference when he's mad, sad, angry, or happy to be honest. It's like he's a computer, with absolutely no personality." Ciel explained as a chuckle escaped from his moist lips.

Sebastian laughed as he crossed his arms. "Well, it's a small world after all."

"Huh?" Both Ciel and Alois turned to face Sebastian.

"If were all talking about the same Claude, which I'm pretty sure we are, I know him. Let's just say that we were quite the duo back in our days." Amusement filled his crimson eyes as he shrugged.

"How old exactly are you?" Alois asked.

"Old enough." Smirked the crimson eyes man.

"Well, Claude confessed to me that he was a bad boy when he was younger." Alois blushed.

Ciel chuckled momentarily. "Oh please, if by bad you mean killing a fly then yes. Bet his life before he met you is as boring as a 50's black and white movie, and as a plain as a lock down room for the mental."

Alois suddenly turned back harshly to face a certain cerulean eyed boy. "You don't know anything about him Ciel! So, why don't you just shut the fuck up and act like the little good boy you are!"

Ciel quickly clenched his firsts ready to go at him, which according to both of them has happened more than once. Sebastian just stood back and humorlessly at how cute Alois looked when he was mad, but Ciel just looked plain hot. He always preferred the sour and salty over the sweet.

"It's nice to know that all this commotion is about me." A dark voice spoke and immediately interrupted the harsh glares Ciel and Alois were sending to each other. Ciel as well as Alois knew that voice too well. While the voice made Alois' heart jump and squiggle it made Ciel want to return last night's dinner out.

Ciel watched with disgust and Claude walked over to Alois softly and planted a tender kiss on his rosy lips, mostly caused by the heat and also anger.

And as predicted Ciel almost spilled what he had for dinner at seeing such a scene. Sebastian almost laughed loudly but managed only to settle with a small chuckle as he watched Ciel turn both his eyes and face in horror. But then he focused rapidly in the man in front of him, focusing his crimson eyes on his piercing golden ones.

"My, my, If it isn't Claude Faustus. How are you?" Sebastian spoke with a bit of professionalism and seriousness, but you could clearly hear some amusement behind the tone, or at least Ciel could.

Claude approached Sebastian and firmly shook his lukewarm had, returning a smirk back at him. "Nice to see you again Michaelis, long time no see indeed." He released his hand and stepped back to where Alois was. "Seems we have encountered a problem with my partners friend."

"I'm not his _friend_." Mumbled Ciel under his breath hopping that no one would hear but it seems that it failed when Ciel and Sebastian shared a quick glare, his present smirk on his face that both made Ciel jump and irritated.

"Seems so." Sebastian said as he returned his crimson eyes back to Claude's golden ones.

"Well I'm certain that we can come to an agreement, have a private place we can talk?" Claude sheepishly scanned his golden eyes across the modern home and returning his glance back at Sebastian.

"Of course, follow me please." Sebastian politely answered as he started walking away from the trio, Claude soon followed him but was stopped suddenly.

Ciel hooked his sweaty hand on his cold elbow and gave him a deathly glare. "Wait Claude, don't I have to come with you?"

Claude chuckled softly as he freed himself from Ciel's rather strong grip. "Don't worry little Phantomhive, everything will be fine." He retuned to Sebastian's side, who devilishly was scanning Ciel with his bloody eyes. Ciel could only stare and blush as they both disappeared in between hallways.

"This is just great." Ciel mumbled as he softly touched his heated cheek and then rapidly tried to wipe the oil off his porcelain skin as we walked towards Alois that had sat on a white couch.

Alois giggled as he scooted next to Ciel who had seated quickly after trying to wipe his face off. "Relax, it wont be worse then what you have already made it. Besides looks like they were old friends, that counts for something right?" Alois quickly realized that Ciel was for some reason blushing, something you could rarely see Ciel do. "Hey, Ciel did you notice how hot Sebastian is? I'd so tap that."

"He's alright I guess." Ciel blushed deeper as he scratched his raven colored hair nervously.

"You look disgusting, it's hard to picture you like this. You're always as spotless as a ice cube."

"That made no sense idiot." Ciel frowned, part of him knew that Alois was correct which made him even more aware of his state.

By the time Ciel was done staring at himself on a nearby piece of mirror he realized that Alois was no longer by his side and sighed in annoyance. "Where do you think you are going?"

Alois didn't bother to even turn back and look at Ciel. "I don't know, I'm bored, you should join me. I bet this guy has something sexy around here."

"Just because the guy is hot doesn't mean he's a sex freak like you Alois." Ciel sighed.

"Oh, so recognize he's hot?"

Ciel instantly wanted to swallow said words and hide back under the couch but he just blushed and followed the careless blonde, he knew that if he didn't follow he'd end up destroying the whole apartment. "remember that this isn't you house moron."

"So he wont know, besides I'm not doing anything bad, just looking around." He winked briefly at Ciel.

As both of them walked through the white colored hallways, Ciel noticed more paintings, and pictures, and something else was new. Seemed as Sebastian was a car enthusiast, by the way there were models of cars that looked like the ones you'd see in a 50's movie you could tell.

_Maybe he's in NASCAR? He looks like he has quite the money._

There was one photograph in particular that captivated Ciel's blue eyes. The photo was quite large, seemed like a class picture by how people were in it standing neatly next to one another. Ciel scanned his eyes below at the frame and read what seemed to be a golden inscription _"__**Tokyo Race 2007." **_Then it hit Ciel. Sebastian was Japanese?

The photo consisted of what seemed to be six men and two women leaning against a red racing car, all of them ether sported goofy, confident, serious or devilish smiles plastered across their unknown faces.

Ciel immediately recognized Sebastian, and to his disturbing surprise Claude who was for first time in history smiling, and rather proudly, next to Sebastian who didn't look half bad himself. He wore a black racing suit with a trophy in his hand a grey case in the other. Sebastian had arms around his waist and back, and a certain red-headed woman who was dangerously close, way to close to him.

Ciel snapped out of his staring trance and quietly rushed to follow Alois, who had found the kitchen. _Big surprise._ He scanned the kitchen also as he stood next to the oblivious Alois, they both quietly just contemplated the big area until something made Ciel jump suddenly.

A white fluffy kitten caught Ciel's eyes. Little white paws pranced around the white counter then sat down before the piece of furniture that directly faced Ciel. It's deep green eyes stared innocently at Ciel who didn't seemed too thrilled by the creature, but a certain blonde idiot sure was. And most importantly the blonde idiot knew his great despise for cats. You could safely say Ciel was more of a dog person.

"Aww, look Ciel! It likes you!" Alois screeched as his pale hand reached to pet the white fluff ball but the cat seemed to think otherwise when it hissed at Alois and ran off the kitchen.

Ciel chuckled. "Seems it just doesn't like you much." Ciel finished talking but soon felt his nose tingle and grimace as he sneezed loudly, catching him off guard and knocking him out of balance, making him stumbling back just a little.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten you're terribly allergic to cats." Alois laughed.

Once they both were done snooping through the rather spacious kitchen they started heading out and back to the main hallway that led to the living room. But they both suddenly spotted two tall men, and one who softly held a kitten in his strong lean arms. Both of them sharing laughs, something you never will see Claude do. As they walked toward the boys they rapidly seized the laughing and focused at them. Ciel could feel Sebastian crimson eyes around him as he softly caressed the little kitten's ears lovingly. Part of Ciel wished that that was him, but that of course itself was stupid.

"Seems that you two have already met Coco." Sebastian referred to the kitten as he swapped his eyes back to Coco's green ones as she softly purred and mewled at her master. "She always gets scared when she sees strangers."

"Yeah she wasn't the only one." Alois laughed as he directed the statement at Ciel who elbowed him swiftly at the hip.

Ciel coughed to straighten his tone and formally and professionally faced both Sebastian and Claude. "Have you come up with a decision?"

Claude nodded as he stepped closer to Alois then swiftly to turn to face Ciel for a brief second. "You will be working for Mr. Michaelis this summer vacation after you finish what you have left of school, which should be in two weeks if my memory serves me right."

Ciel's hot, flushed face caused by both embarrassment and heat quickly turned as pale as the white walls that decorated the hallways. Ciel was finally doing well this last semester, not that he didn't in the others, he was a model student who focused in the medicine major. His big goal was to inherit the clinic that his mom handed to him when he finally graduated his last year of College, which was two years away. But now everything had just turned upside down. He always looked forward to his vacation, it was his only chance to win some money and indulge in at least some guilty pleasures but now it all crumbled before his deep blue eyes.

Ciel swallowed dryly as he spoke with his raspy voice as some color finally seemed to return to his dirty face. "Is there any other option?"

"I'm afraid not unless you want to deal with the court or just fully pay him for the damages you carelessly caused." Claude answered professionally. "So it's basically all up to you little Phantomhive, you have three choices. You can choose the easiest way out or deal with consequences."

Ciel focused his cold eyes at Sebastian deep crimson ones, that to Ciel's understanding seemed to be amused. It pissed him off, he had no right to take his summer away. But this was all his fault to begin with, he had no reason or good excuse to blame Sebastian.

Ciel sucked in some cold air and stood formally. "I guess there no other convenient choice. When do you want me to start?"

"I'll give you one week to relax after you finished the last too weeks." He explained as he caressed Coco gently. "And don't be late. I cant stand tardiness, such an ugly and disrespectful trait, I hate wasting time."

That last sentence made Ciel shiver with both terror and arousal. His deep voice seemed to get deeper and deeper. Part of him damned him for making him do this and the other part was excited to start. If looks could kill seemed that Ciel would be dead by the end of the vacation.

"It's a deal Mr. Michaelis. I won't be tardy, I'll be seeing you toon." Ciel faked a smile as he headed out the door. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and didn't dare to turn back around.

Sebastian could just watch with cold eyes at the creature that walked away from him. He was never this excited to pushish someone. This was going to be two fun months, and he just couldn't keep himself from waiting. But he guess he could wait three weeks to see those cold, distant blue eyes again.

_And so the game of cat and mouse begin. _

Sebastian walked toward an unknown hallway laughing richly as his fingers caressed deep in Coco's smooth fur. "And so the little Phantomhive ran from the cat." His pearly white smile showed as the others walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed and liked. I promise to update soon enough and don't worry I wont be lazy :).<strong>

**_Please review_ to keep this lazy ass motivated you are the only ones that keep me alive! Muahaha! *Insert creepy face here* **

**Love,**

****Flamy99


End file.
